Prefectos
by Lyra Nude
Summary: Scorpius Malfoy y Albus Potter son prefectos, y son lo único que tienen en común. Hasta que se conozcan algo mejor.


La reunión de prefectos apenas había empezado y Scorpius ya estaba exasperado. Le gustaba ser prefecto: el poder, los beneficios, la superioridad, la distinción… pero a veces era una carga, sobre todo cuando tenía turnos de vigilancia o tenía que encargarse de los de tercero en las salidas a Hogsmeade y cosas así. Tan ensimismado estaba que dio un respingo cuando oyó como la puerta del aula era golpeada y entraban los prefectos de Hufflepuff pidiendo disculpas por la tardanza.

Cuando ya llevaban al menos veinte minutos de reunión, comenzó lo que sin duda para él era la peor parte; intentar que los ocho prefectos se pusiesen de acuerdo. Era de las cosas más difíciles…

—No entiendo porque los de sexto tenemos que ser los que vigilemos en Hogsmeade a los de tercero — refunfuñaba uno de los prefectos de Gryffindor.

—Señor Thomas — dijo la ahora directora McGonagall — no espero que lo entienda, se les ha encomendado esa tarea y así será.

—Pero profesora — interrumpió Albus Potter — perderemos horas de otras actividades, ahora empieza la temporada de quidditch, y sabe que en mi casa se toman muy en serio esto.

—Potter — dijo Scorpius intentando captar la atención del chico — hay cosas más importantes que el quidditch, créeme, en mi casa, nos preocupamos por cosas más sustanciales. Deberíamos dejar a los prefectos de quinto esta responsabilidad, pero no por el quidditch, si no por…

—Si — le cortó Albus — por los estudios, ¿no? no os preocupáis por otra cosa… en cambio en nosotros nos preocupamos además de por las clases, por el deporte, _men sana in corpore sano_, es muggle, dudo que lo conozcas.

—Todo el mundo conoce esa frase, Potter — dijo Scorpius intentando no sonar muy brusco — y te estás desviando del tema. De lo que estamos hablando es que no podemos perder el tiempo cuidando niños teniendo otras tareas que cumplir como prefectos, o estudios y trabajos para la escuela.

—Pero alumnos, tienen que entender, que ustedes están en un curso de transición, tanto los de quinto como los de séptimo comienzan a prepararse ahora para sus TIMOS y sus ÉXTASIS es imprescindible que ustedes se encarguen de la vigilancia.

La profesora parecía inmutable, por mucho que los alumnos discutiesen con ella, no iba a cambiar de opinión, los de sexto se encargarían de la vigilancia y el orden de los cursos de tercero y punto.

—Pero directora — contra atacó el Gryffindor — si tenemos que vigilar a los de tercero el sábado y además tenemos vigilancia en las torres todo el fin de semana, ¿Cómo daremos abasto con tantas horas? Es imposible por ejemplo, que el sábado nos dividamos.

—Bueno, podemos dividirnos realmente — dijo una prefecta Slytherin — es decir, somos ocho personas, podemos dividirnos, los Gryffindor y los Ravenclaw que vigilen las torres y los Slytherin y los Hufflepuff podemos vigilar Hogsmeade.

—Sí, claro — arremetió el Gryffindor — precisamente tu, que en cuanto encuentras a un alumno de mi casa, le quitas puntos.

—No digas estupideces, jamás haría algo así — añadió más que indignada.

De repente la sala se convirtió en un hervidero de acusaciones y defensas entre unas casas y otras, más o menos como McGonagall imaginaba que terminaría aquello, hasta que Albus volvió a alzarse frente a los demás.

—Es más fácil que todo eso — dijo para captar el interés de los demás — solo hay que ser un poco inteligente, sí, somos ocho, pero ¿Por qué no un prefecto de cada casa va a vigilar en Hogsmeade y los otros cuatro a las torres? Así no habría diferencias de casas y además podríamos seguir haciendo turnos de dos y dos.

Scorpius lo miró con interés, visto así tenía su lógica. Y lo que más le extraño no fue que no se le ocurriera a él, como hubiese sido lo más probable, si no que fuese _don musculitos rey del quidditch_ a el que se le ocurriera esa idea. Estaba pensando en eso, cuando se dio cuenta de que Albus Potter le devolvía la mirada con una ceja alzada. No se había percatado de que se le había quedado mirando, lo que le faltaba, que creyese que también a él lo fascinaba. Rápidamente desvió la mirada hacia la directora que en ese momento daba el visto bueno a la idea de Albus.

Todos creyeron que aquella iba a ser una idea maravillosa, hasta que por supuesto llegaron los turnos de guardia.

La primera noche que Albus hizo guardia con la prefecta de Slytherin, lo pasó realmente mal, aquella chica había sido novia de James, de hecho recordaba haberla visto el verano pasado en su casa. Pero parecía que estaba disgustada porque su hermano se hubiese desecho de ella e intentaba que Albus lo reemplazara. Cosa que por supuesto el no consentiría jamás.

La segunda vez que tuvo turnos, fue en Hogsmeade con Scorpius Malfoy, y sin duda fue mucho más ameno. Quizás ambos tenían ideas equivocadas del otro.

Las vigilancias tenían que ser discretas, los de tercero no sabían que eran vigilados exclusivamente, de hecho era una cosa que tan solo sabias si eras prefecto. Así que ellos lo que hacían era sentarse en una de las sillas de las tres escobas y mirar que no hicieran mucho alboroto, o irse a Zonko o Honeydukes. Normalmente no solía pasar nada, tan solo vigilar que nadie se alejara y procurar que a la vuelta hubiese el mismo número de alumnos, también que ninguno se escurriera entre los de sexto que tenían dos horas más para estar allí o los de séptimo que aun estaban allí hasta más tarde.

Albus decidió que podían aprovechar e ir a la tienda que George y Ron habían abierto también allí, no solían ir mucho pero si había visita de alumnos solían ir para ver a sus hijos y sobrinos.

Scorpius lo siguió sin rechistar cosa que le pareció raro. Aunque en cuanto estuvieron dentro lo miraba todo con una ceja levantada.

No había estado nunca en las tiendas Weasley, su padre nunca lo había llevado, y él nunca había sentido demasiada curiosidad como para ir él solo. Había que admitir que no estaba nada mal, siempre había creído que sería la típica tienda de artículos de broma, pero al parecer después de unos años la tienda había ampliado horizontes y tenía otro tipo de artículos, así como una sección solo para adultos.

Ambos estaban mirando cosas en las estanterías cuando alguien les dio un toque a ambos en el hombro haciendo que se voltearan automáticamente.

Un chico de pelo azul bastante alto y en opinión de Scorpius, atractivo, se los quedó mirando con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Hola Al y amigo de Al, perdona — añadió dirigiéndose a Scorp — te confundí con uno de los Scamander, soy Ted — dijo alzando la mano inmediatamente delante de Scorpius.

Este la miro receloso decidiendo si responder al saludo o no, pero no le dio tiempo, ya que Albus le puso una mano en el estómago al chico para que retrocediese. A Scorp no le pasó desapercibido aquel toque.

—No es un amigo, Teddy, es el prefecto de Ravenclaw con el que me tocó hacer turno. Así que tendrás que perdonarme pero hoy no podemos tomarnos nada juntos — dicho eso, ambos se dieron un abrazo efímero — por cierto, te envié una lechuza y no me contestaste, así que más te vale que la semana que viene reciba esa respuesta.

—A sus órdenes señor prefecto — dijo el otro con burla en la voz — y sé un poco más flexible que cuando yo estaba en Hogwarts, ser prefecto, era algo divertido — Albus tan solo rodó los ojos y ambos se marcharon.

Scorpius lo miró con curiosidad durante todo el trayecto hasta las tres escobas. Una vez allí tomaron asiento cerca de la mesa de profesores. Albus lanzaba miradas nada disimuladas hacia esa mesa.

—Por Merlín, Potter, si quieres irte de la mesa, vete, pero no estés todo el tiempo tan inquieto — dijo el rubio algo molesto ya por la ignorancia a la que le estaba sometiendo.

—No es eso, espera un minuto — añadió mientras miraba de nuevo hacia la mesa — ya. No te muevas — ordenó.

Scorpius lo miró con una ceja levantada, ¿con que derecho le daba órdenes? Entonces lo vio. Se levantó en cuanto la directora pasaba justo delante de su mesa, ahora comprendía porque se habían puesto allí. Quería hablar con ella de forma casual, como si se hubiesen encontrado. Él no era tonto, sabía cuando alguien provocaba un encontronazo como aquel. Vio como Potter disimuladamente hacía como que se levantaba a por otra cerveza de mantequilla y se encontraba de frente con la directora.

—Profesora McGonagall — Scorpius no sabía muy bien por qué era el único alumno de todo Hogwarts que no llamaba a la directora por su cargo — que casualidad que la encuentro, justo estaba discutiendo con Malfoy sobre quidditch y había recordado que me dijo que prestaría el campo para el primer entrenamiento de la temporada a mi casa.

La mujer le miró y torció la boca. Después miró al joven Ravenclaw dudando mucho que aquello fuese cierto y sabiendo perfectamente que había sido una emboscada.

—Albus, recuerdo haber escuchado que me lo pedias, pero también recuerdo que te mencioné que no era yo a quien tenias que pedir ese favor, si no a la profesora de vuelo — la directora le miraba ahora con mirada retadora.

—Pero madrina — dijo en voz muy baja, pero Scorpius que se había movido para estar todo lo pendiente posible a la conversación, lo oyó — me dijiste que harías lo posible, sabes que lo pedí antes que nadie, no sería favoritismo. Por favor — añadió rogando.

—Está bien — atajó rodando los ojos — pero como se te vuelve a olvidar avisar a la profesora no vengas más a buscarme, y menos hagas este papel, ambos sabemos que llevas días siguiéndome.

Albus esbozó una sonrisa y por un momento pareció que estaba aguantándose el darle un abrazo. En cuanto la directora desapareció, el moreno se levantó y le indicó que hiciese lo mismo.

Cuando terminó el tiempo de vigilancia, ambos emprendieron su camino al castillo.

—En vuestra casa solo pensáis en el quidditch, tenéis la cabeza llena de serrín y astillas — dijo Scorpius a medio camino.

—Te equivocas, pero es mucho más fácil juzgar a alguien que hacer el esfuerzo de conocerle — añadió nada disgustado para sorpresa del rubio.

—Lo único que te interesa es el quidditch, no puedo creer que tan solo te muevas para cosas relacionadas con el deporte, asaltando a la mismísima directora para racanearle el campo para entrenar, ¿acaso sabes hacer otra cosa? — y rodando los ojos y sin esperar una respuesta, aceleró el paso.

No sabía porque le había dicho aquello, o quizás, si. Es que era tan… ¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Irritante? No entendía que alguien fuese como él. Creía que ese tipo de personas tan solo existían en las películas muggles.

Su tía Daphne se había casado con un hijo de muggles y su primo (un año mayor que él) siempre decía que Albus Potter era como el chico popular de esas películas que tanto se empeñaba en que viera con él. Había visto algunas y tenía que admitir que llevaba razón. Era el típico deportista, guapo y atlético pero sin nada de cerebro. Siempre iba rodeado de un séquito de chicas a las que ignoraba y además se creía alguien importante. Tan solo hablaba o con su prima Rose o con un compañero que siempre le miraba como si se le hubiese aparecido el mismísimo Merlín en persona. Todos lo admiraban y él hacia como si el resto del mundo no le importase. Tenía que admitir que le despertaba cierta envidia. Había oído decir a la tía Pansy, que su padre en sus tiempos de colegio había sido algo así; pero él mismo no era más que un come libros (como solían llamar a la mayoría de los Ravenclaw) y además de los sobrenombres que le habían puesto por ser quien era, tenía que añadir algunos más como: empollón, sabelotodo o rata de biblioteca. Pero si Albus Potter se sentía seguro sobre una escoba, él lo hacía sobre un libro. Y ya le gustaría ver su cara cuando se hiciese medimago y fuese alguien importante, mientras él se dedicará a volar en escoba siendo un jugador de quidditch mediocre.

La maldita mañana del Hufflepuff — Slytherin Scorpius se dirigió a la biblioteca. Tan solo iba a los partidos en los que jugaba su casa y por expresa insistencia de sus compañeros. Hoy no le apetecía para nada ir, así que cogió sus libros y se dirigió a la sala con la satisfacción de saber que hoy y más a esa hora, estaría completamente vacía.

No había terminado de sacar sus libros aun cuando escuchó como alguien se movía en el pasillo contiguo al suyo. Intentó averiguar quién era, pero el que fuese, penetró aun más y se sentó en una de las mesas cuadradas que había más adentro y que proporcionaban cierta privacidad.

Scorpius era una persona curiosa, así que recogió sus libros con un hechizo y se dirigió a aquella mesa, iba a averiguar cómo fuese quien era el otro estúpido alumno que al igual que él dedicaba las horas de quidditch a estudiar.

Cuando espió por entre unos libros, le extrañó ver una bufanda negra y amarilla sobre la mesa, por lo general los Hufflepuff eran unos aficionados muy devotos. Pero cuando se movió para la izquierda y vio a Albus Potter leyendo un libro de pociones, la mandíbula se le desencajó de golpe. ¿Qué hacía él allí? si era nada más y nada menos que el capitán de quidditch de Hufflepuff. Su cazador estrella, su as bajo la túnica. De repente se percató de algo, llevaba gafas. Jamás le había visto utilizarlas, y estaban en el mismo curso, solían coincidir bastante en clases.

Decidió que ya se había escondido bastante, así que salió de detrás de la estantería no sin casi provocar un infarto al moreno.

—¿Te importaría dejarme ese libro cuando acabases? — preguntó lo más casual que supo.

Aunque eso no evitó que el otro diese un salto en su silla que inmediatamente se pusiera rojo y que se quitara las gafas mientras recogía algunos papeles; todo eso a una velocidad de vértigo. Scorpius se preguntó porque había provocado esa reacción en el chico.

—¿Qué haces aquí? — preguntó mientras terminaba de reunir todos los pergaminos en un montón.

—Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo… ¿Qué hace el capitán estrella del colegio en la biblioteca? ¿Un castigo que ni tú has sido capaz de esquivar? — vio como Albus rodó los ojos y supuso que era porque llevaba razón.

—Ya no soy capitán del equipo, ni siquiera jugaré este año — dijo algo molesto, aunque Scorpius estaba más entretenido volviendo a cerrar su boca por segunda vez esa tarde.

—¿Te han echado del equipo? Se supone que eres el mejor… — se sorprendió diciendo.

—Nada de eso — se defendió — solo que el año pasado en los TIMOS esperaba haber obtenido mejores notas y al final no salió todo como esperaba. Si quiero entrar en la carrera que me gusta, deberé hacerlo mejor en los ÉXTASIS.

No pudo evitarlo. Por tercera vez consecutiva había conseguido que su mandíbula se desencajara. Necesitaría ir a un medimago a que se la arreglasen. Potter, Albus Potter, dejando el equipo por sus estudios. Demasiado mal tuvo que irle. Sus padres le echarían una bronca impresionante.

—¿Te han castigado? ¿Tan mal lo hiciste? — dijo sin disimular una media sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Sabes? creía que eras diferente, te he visto estudiar aquí y se te veía inteligente, pero no eres más que otro más. Uno más de los que tan solo ven lo que quieren ver; ya sea para admirar o para criticar — y sin esperar respuesta alguna, siguió recogiendo sus cosas ahora algo más ofuscado.

—Espera, no pretendía insultarte, tan solo… no sé, te he visto aquí, cuando estas todo el tiempo reclamando sobre quidditch en las reuniones. Además estudiando, cuando no se te ve muy interesado en clase. Y solo, jamás te había visto solo, siempre vas rodeado de gente.

—Tan solo me das la razón más aun — dijo mirándolo de forma diferente a como siempre había sentido aquella mirada esmeralda sobre él — mira, Malfoy, voy a aclararte algunas cosas ¿vale? Dejé el equipo de quidditch porque quiero estudiar medimagia y necesito las mejores notas posibles, tan solo conseguí nueve Extraordinarios de los doce exámenes a los que me presenté. Nadie me ve estudiando, porque eso no le interesa a nadie, a la gente solo le interesa que haga proezas, tan solo le interesa ver a _Potter_ haciendo magia asombrosa o a _Potter_ — dijo volviendo a recalcar esa palabra — volando sobre su escoba y siendo el centro de atención. Por eso nadie ve como _Albus_ estudia, o lee o hace cosas que no son extraordinarias, ¿pero sabes qué? que para mí, lo extraordinario es precisamente eso, por eso prefiero dejar el quidditch, ¿y qué si la gente me da de lado? ¿Y qué si nadie del equipo me habla? Me importa una mierda no ser como la gente espera que sea, y si esperas que me comporte como un maldito payaso que tan solo reclama atención, haz el favor de dejarme solo, porque necesito estudiar.

Scorpius se sintió abrumado. Muy abrumado, ante tanta información que Albus le había lanzado como una metralleta. ¿Había dejado el equipo para estudiar por propia voluntad? ¿Nueve extraordinarios? ¡¿Doce exámenes? Creía que nadie se había presentado a tantos como él, y él había rendido diez. Merlín, Albus Potter era peor que él. Bueno, en realidad, era mejor… es decir…

Iba a decirle que estaba asombrado, que no se esperaba aquello para nada, pero cuando miró al banco, había desaparecido.

Durante la semana siguiente Scorpius se dedicó a espiarlo. Lo miraba en clase, leía sus notas cuando iba a mirar las suyas. Vio en el tablón que efectivamente, había sacado nueve Extraordinarios y tres Supera las expectativas. ¡Joder! El había sacado hasta un Aceptable. Comenzó a mirar a Albus Potter con otros ojos. Comprobó que efectivamente, ahora sus compañeros de clase no le hacían tanto caso y hasta los había que hacían comentarios ofensivos a sus espaldas, tachándolo incluso de cobarde por haber abandonado el equipo.

En cuanto comenzó a fijarse en él, se dio cuenta también de que iba todas y cada una de las tardes a la biblioteca y que siempre se metía en aquel rincón a estudiar. Se ponía aquellas gafas que parecía que no quisiese que nadie le viese puestas y se concentraba horas y horas en lo que tuviese delante.

Meses después de aquello, la tarde del Gryffindor — Hufflepuff, Scorpius fue a la biblioteca sabiendo que lo encontraría de nuevo allí solo, y que tendría más oportunidades de hablar con él.

En cuanto Albus lo vio llegar, se quitó las gafas y lo interrogó con la mirada.

—¿Por qué te las quitas en cuanto me ves o ves a alguien acercarse? — preguntó muy curioso.

—No me gusta que me vean con ellas — añadió volviendo la vista al pergamino, aunque era evidente que no lo veía con claridad.

—No seas presumido, no ves bien, póntelas. Tranquilo ninguna chica de tu club de fans te verá con ellas.

Vio como Albus alzaba la mirada y lo hacía con una sombra en sus ojos que había visto la última vez. De repente se sintió estúpido bajo aquel escrutinio.

—Vete — dijo simplemente — de verdad, no tengo ganas de aguantarte…

—Tampoco he dicho nada malo — se defendió — nada que no sea verdad al menos.

—Mira, me tienes un poco harto — para enfatizar sus palabras, se levantó — ¿de qué vas? Vas por ahí con el discursito de: "Yo no soy mi padre" y demás sandeces, ofendido por los prejuicios de la gente, cuando tu eres el prejuicioso mayor — Scorpius vio como Albus lo miraba bastante molesto — No me pongo las putas gafas delante de nadie porque estoy hasta las narices de que me digan que me parezco al maldito niño—que—vivió, al héroe del magnífico mundo mágico, al puñetero elegido, o entre nosotros, a mi padre. Y me importa otra soberana mierda lo que las chicas piensen de mi porque soy gay ¿me oyes? Me gustan los tíos, así que las chicas que se pasean a mí alrededor y que tanta envidia te provocan… te las puedes tirar. A todas, una detrás de otra. Quédatelas. Me prestarías una gran ayuda. Y haz el favor de hacerlo lo más lejos posible de mí, ¿me entiendes? — Y mientras terminaba de recoger todo su material susurró — y yo pensando como un imbécil que tú, precisamente por ser tú, podrías llegar a entenderme… estúpidos Ravenclaw y su creencia de sabiduría absoluta.

Lo metió todo en su mochila y se la puso al hombro. Justo cuando iba a recoger el libro de pociones para irse, Scorpius plantó su mano sobre él. Albus recorrió con la mirada su brazo hasta quedársele mirando sus grandes ojos grises.

—Espera — dijo innecesariamente, ya que el Hufflepuff estaba completamente quieto — lo siento, ¿de acuerdo? Me he dejado guiar por lo que he oído. Estaba equivocado. No eres como todos piensan que eres.

—Ya, y ahora estás decepcionado… Oh, el mundo mágico ha perdido a un gran auror — dijo con un fingido tono dramático.

—No estoy decepcionado, todo lo contrario. Eres mucho más interesante de lo que yo creía — dijo provocando que Albus alzara una ceja incrédulo — dicen que rectificar es de sabios, y yo me considero una persona sabia. No una eminencia, pero si lo suficientemente inteligente como para darme cuenta de que estaba errado. Y pedirte disculpas — añadió rodeando la mesa y acercándose a él. Instintivamente, Albus dio un paso atrás.

—Serás inteligente, pero no dejas de ser un pedante — le rebatió sin desviar la mirada de sus ojos.

—Soy realista, sé que soy inteligente, al igual que sé que tu lo eres más aun — se conformó diciendo. Realmente le costaba admitir que alguien era más inteligente que él.

—No lo dices en serio. Tú eres un Ravenclaw. Es imposible que yo sea más inteligente que tú — Scorpius se fijó en cómo se cruzaba de brazos y se apoyaba relajadamente sobre la mesa.

—Creo que ahora entiendo el sorteo que hacen con los Hufflepuff. Meten a los valientes en Gryffindor, a los inteligentes en Ravenclaw, a los astutos en Slytherin, y a los que son como tú, que tienen más de una cualidad los ponen en Hufflepuff — dijo acercándose mucho más a él y trazando el escudo de los tejones sobre su túnica con el dedo índice.

Notó como Albus tragaba fuerte ante este gesto. No podía creer que alguien como él reaccionara de una forma tan tímida ante ese toque. Eso lo único que le provocaba a él eran más ganas aun de sacar esa pequeña parte Slytherin que sus amigos decían que tenia. Porque los Slytherin eran poderosos. Y en ese momento, él tenía el poder de poner nervioso a Albus Potter.

—No considero una cualidad jugar al quidditch— dijo Albus intentando zanjar el tema. Realmente estaba nervioso, ¿Cómo no estarlo teniendo al rubio tan cerca? Que Malfoy jamás se hubiese fijado en él no quiere decir que él no se fijara en Scorpius cada vez que iba a la biblioteca y lo veía sentado estudiando.

—¿Y quién ha dicho que me refiera al quidditch? — preguntó de forma sugerente recorriéndolo de arriba abajo con la mirada mientras se mordía el labio inferior coquetamente, _Ay, qué bien se le daba eso…_

—Yo… — tartamudeo un poco — no sé a qué te refieres, mejor será que… — Albus se sintió abrumado por primera vez en su vida, su cuerpo le decía: _lárgate_. Y su mente le decía: _no, más cerca._

—Tú no vas a ningún sitio — añadió mientras tiraba de la doblez de su túnica — ¿no querías que te librara de las chicas molestas? — Albus asintió como hipnotizado. Scorpius lo miraba de una forma en que jamás nadie le había mirado antes, y mientras posaba una mano sobre su cintura, sintió el estómago como la primera vez que había volado muy alto sobre la escoba — sé que hacer para quitarte a esas chicas de encima — volvió a decir de forma muy segura y decidida.

Albus se humedeció los labios en respuesta y bajó la mirada a los labios de Scorpius. Este capto el mensaje rápido y puso su otra mano en el cuello del Hufflepuff mientras se acercaba aun más.

Ambos ladearon la cabeza despacio y se besaron profundamente. Fue un beso largo y pausado. Aunque poco a poco la cosa fue cogiendo ritmo cuando la lengua de Albus (sorprendiendo al Ravenclaw) le pidió permiso para invadir su boca. Permiso que por supuesto le fue concedido inmediatamente. Se notaba a leguas (y a lenguas) que Albus no era un experto en la materia, mejor para él, podía enseñarle todo cuanto quisiera, después de haber probado al niño Hufflepuff no iba a soltarlo tan fácilmente. Merlín y él creyendo que era un hetero sin cerebro… pero era mejor no pensar en eso ahora, no cuando sentía la mano de Albus acercándose peligrosamente a su culo. Quizás no era el mejor o el más experto, pero sus caricias eran autenticas y cálidas. Le hacían sentir único y diferente. Siguió besándolo con avidez y coló una de sus manos por entre los botones de su camisa, recibiendo un pequeño gruñido dentro de su boca como respuesta. Poco a poco terminaron el beso antes de que alguno de los dos muriera asfixiado, pero se miraron intensamente aun con sus labios casi rozándose. Pero Albus se separó un momento y lo miro sonriente.

—Creía que ibas a ayudarme con las chicas, dudo mucho que esto solucione algo — dijo apoyando su frente en la de Scorpius y agarrándolo con ambas manos por la cintura.

—Créeme, ayudará. Sobre todo cuando te bese frente a todas ellas y las mire desafiante. Así sabrán inmediatamente que ahora eres mío y que si se atreven a ponerte un dedo encima pondré toda mi inteligencia Ravenclaw a trabajar para maldecirlas.

Albus tan solo le sonrió y volvió a besarlo.


End file.
